Kyle XY Drabbles: Season 3
by Xerizzelles
Summary: Four Season 3 Kyle XY drabbles, featuring every character from the series with themes of love, friendship, betrayal, and trust. Majority, Kyle/Jessi, small bit of Kyle/Amanda- WARNING, I am a Kessi fan...Chapter 4, Competition, is up!
1. Safe

**A/N: This is the first of many drabbles to come from season 3 of Kyle XY. Some future ones may not be based off of this season, but of my own imagination. Also, for those who don't know, I'm a Kessi fan. However, I will write Amanda/Kyle fics here also because Amanda, too, means something to Kyle and by excluding her, Kyle's character cannot be portray sufficiently. **

**Nicole/Stephen, Kyle/Jessi. Please read and review to tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

The sound of keys unlocking and a doorknob turning startled Nicole and her husband, as they jumped up from their seats to meet their son's anxious eyes when he entered the hallway. His nervous demeanor, as he approached them, frightened her. Fears of what had happened last night consumed her mind, as too, his horrific encounter with the manipulating madman. Did his plan work? Had Cassidy suspected anything? Yet, her worries of the past events were momentarily forgotten when her questions were pushed as Kyle asked for Jessi, refusing to answer anything or anyone until he saw that she was okay. And as if on queue, Jessi entered the room. "Kyle, I'm okay."

Instantly, his arms were around her, holding her tightly to his body as her arms did the same. Face buried in his shoulder and chest, Nicole watched as Jessi breathed in his scent, his very essence, committing it to memory. Her hands gripped his shirt to feel the strong muscles beneath, clenched tightly to hold her in his embrace. Her face in blissfully formed a smile, as if officially now, she was completely whole. She couldn't see Kyle's face, yet Nicole knew that his mirrored Jessi's in joy to hold her once more and know she was fine.

Everything about the scene stunned her. She wasn't sure what surprised her the most: Kyle's assertiveness to Jessi's well-being, or Jessi's onslaught of emotion toward Kyle. She knew that look Kyle had given Jessi once he saw her. She'd known it well, for it was the same look Stephen gave frequently gave her. And that's what scared her the most. For, if by any other moment she had thought Kyle's intentions towards Jessi would dissipate, she'd been clearly wrong. It was obvious by that look in his eyes that Kyle had felt something—something deep inside him that longed to protect Jessi from any harm and whether or not Jessi noticed it, Nicole knew, the moment their eyes met, that he made a vow to, forever, keep her safe.

* * *

Next post coming soon! Also, these short fics are not connected in any way as for a plot.


	2. Pillow Notes

**A/N: Andy/Josh Please review!**

* * *

Light creeped through the window in attempts to wake those still sleeping. Yet, the messy-haired dirty blonde had beaten the sun to the punch. She sat upright, knees to her bare chest, arms linked tightly over them as she stared at the sleeping form to her right, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

The night's events played continuously in her mind, yet the thought that bothered her most was what hadn't happened. Her failed attempts to tell Josh about her sudden departure was eating her alive. How could she not tell him? What will he say when he wakes up, knowing that last night was the very last time he would hold her, touch her, kiss her? Would he shout? Would he cry? Would he even say anything? Andy did not know, yet she knew she couldn't just leave without any explanation.

Why couldn't she tell him, especially since she had told him about her feelings, her gay moms, her cancer? But this was different. She just knew with this move, things would be different. Their closely-knitted relationship would suffer severely, and there was nothing she could do to change it. But what would happen now; the future?

A low beep from her left brought her back to reality, a place she really didn't want to be right now, revealing a small alarm clock that read 8:00 a.m. Reluctantly, Andy rose from the bed, retrieving her clothes from the floor, and began to dress. As she grabbed her purse, she noticed a spiral notebook on a chair with Josh's boxers thrown upon. She ripped out a piece of paper, and fished out a pen from her bag, quickly scribbling a short incentive, desperately ignoring the tears that fell upon the paper, smearing the blue ink. Quietly placing the note under his pillow, she bent down to his face, gently kissing his lips and climbed out the window, leaving every part of her heart in the room.

* * *

I was so sad when I found out Andy was moving. She, beside Jessi, was my favorite character, so she holds a special place in my heart. More to come!


	3. Tears

**A/N: I fixed a few things here. Sorry to those who thought this was another update, but I will post Chapter 4, Competition, tomorrow. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! **

** Sarah, Kyle/Jessi. Warning, this one is kinda sad.  
**

* * *

"Thumb-da-thumb-da-thumb-da…" the faint sound of a heartbeat, barely audible to any normal human's ears, slowed exponentially, until its final amount of strength pumped blood to her heart for the very last time. The hallway was silent, aside from the desperate cries of a young woman and the heavy breathing of a young man, trying hopelessly to calm her down.

Those once beautifully deep, hazel eyes, shut tightly to prevent further tears from staining her already soaked face. Forehead scrunched and head shaking, as if by some miracle she could shake the memory away from her mind. Yet, he held his strong arms firmly at her shoulders, holding her in place as his hands rose to her neck, then hair, then face…

Jessi's uncontrollable sobbing abruptly slowed as opened her red-rimmed eyes, peeking through the tears to reveal a blurry image of Kyle's face. His concerned look told her that he didn't know how to handle the situation, only maybe help by reassuring her. But, even his presence couldn't phase out reality.

Sarah was dead. She was dead and Jessi could have prevented it. Even though Kyle continued to tell her otherwise, she knew that she could have found a way to help her mother, the only other person besides Kyle who cared for her—gone, without a warning too, and without a good-bye. All those memories of Sarah and the visions of their future together—gone, forever. It was all too unbelievable.

And then, finding herself back in Kyle's tub, once more, the tears poured.

* * *

:( Sorry, but this just started typing itself. New fic will be more entertaining. Please rewiew!


	4. Competition

**A/N: Amanda, Kyle/Jessi. Please Review!**

* * *

Upbeat dancing music played steadily in the background as the college students danced and chatted, test-tubes filled with drinks and necks adorned with glowing necklaces. A tall, dark-haired man gazed his brown eyes at a bubbly blonde wearing a rather short black dress, smiling at her as he laughed at a joke he'd just made. The blonde returned his smile, stifling a giggle that stopped abruptly as she watched a rather remarkable brunette glide down the stairs from across the room.

She couldn't help but awe in wonder at the marvel that was Jessi, descending to the bottom step, eyes only for a tall, young man in a blue silk shirt. Amanda's eyes widened at then scene in front of her. Kyle, her Kyle, was there, with Jessi, and she looked amazing flaunting that red dress and bouncy hair tendrils escaping from her up-do. The girl had to give her props on the outfit, for it was sexy, fun, and well, beautiful. But Amanda had never seen Miss Plain Jane in such attire. She couldn't have possibly picked that out herself, could she? No, someone helped her and Amanda had a feeling she knew who.

Ignoring Nate completely, she moved over to the bar area, to get a better look at the scene, and unfortunately, saw the glow on Kyle's face as he stood in disbelief at Jessi, face beaming, mirroring the nervous, yet joyous look on Jessi's. She couldn't hear what Kyle was saying, yet she knew what any guy would say to a girl dressed like that. His head tipped forward slightly, taking in the full image of Jessi's vivacious curves, hidden beneath the blood-red dress, the same color of Amanda's face as she continued to watch.

Amanda ran through her mind on all the consequences that this grand entrance would have on her plans to get Kyle back. Even though she was still upset at him, she had a feeling Kyle would do anything to make up for that one kiss he shared with Jessi, even though he never truly explained why he was kissing her in the first place... But this--oh, this changed everything. Amanda had come to the party wearing a more revealing dress than she was used to, hair done wonderfully, and even with a man on her arm just to make Kyle jealous (all of which Hilary insisted upon) However, attempts had little effect compared to what Jessi had done to him. It was as if he was in a trance and unable to keep his eyes off her.

Yes, the rules had changed, and this time, Amanda would have to step up if she really wanted Kyle back, especially now after underestimating the competition.

* * *

I just thought the scene would be interesting through Amanda's POV. Let me know what you think. More fics to come!


End file.
